The comparison of the composition and structure of the KS and chondroitin-sulfate chains cartilage of different ages and their distribution in proteoglycan subunits after proteolysis of the protein backbone under carefully controlled conditions including distribution of 4S vs. 6S. The composition of the carbohydrate chains in proteoglycan subunits of surgically obtained human chondrosarcomata: Ad 1. In preliminary studies, KS chains of the chondroitin sulfate region of proteoglycan subunits appear to be more highly branched, of higher molecular weights and lower sulfate content than the corresponding fractions of the KS-rich region. These differences are similar to those found by us between KS of young and old costal cartilage KS. These studies will be, in part, in collaboration with Dick Heinegard and Vincent Hascall. Ad 2. The collection of human sarcomata including the preparation of the proteoglycan subunits will be carried out by Dr. Lawrence Rosenberg of the Department of Orthopedic Surgery of the New York University Medical Center.